Many disciplines, such as engineering and medicine, have accumulated a vast repository of knowledge that needs to be preserved and passed through time to be expanded and improved upon by each successive generation. Oftentimes, this knowledge does not exist in a tangible form outside of the minds of those who develop and apply it. The process of preserving and passing on this knowledge involves a complex and costly combination of formal education, mentoring, and on-the-job training. Although those involved in academia are trained to record their advances in great detail, more often than not such advances come from the ‘field’ and those involved in the day-to-day application of science. However, engineers, doctors and other such hands-on professionals are usually too busy or distracted to keep complete, up-to-date records. Therefore, what is needed is a method and/or a system to allow an organization to capture the knowledge of its members or employees, and manage that knowledge to allow the entire organization to use it and to further contribute to it.